Malédiction
by Madness Musume
Summary: Petit OS de Mu-chan pour l'anniversaire de Zoro... ZoroxTashigi


_Sa__leté de malédiction…_

Telles étaient les pensés de Zoro à ce moment-là.

Zoro : *pense* Elle survient vraiment au moment où il ne faut pas.

Le pauvre petit Zoro était coincé sous ses 1.5 tonnes d'altères. Je dis petit parce que… Notre bretteur international venait de rajeunir de 10 ans, le ramenant à l'âge de 9 ans.

Zoro : *pense* Comment je vais expliquer ça aux autres ? Et surtout comment je sors de là-dessous ?! C'est vachement lourd pour le moi d'il y a 10 ans ! Saleté de sorcière, je te retrouve et je te tue… Ah merde, elle est déjà morte c'est vrai.

Sanji : *depuis la cuisine* Venez manger bande d'emmerdeurs. *mode love* Je vous ai concocté un plat rempli d'amour pour vous mes mellorines !

Nami : Oui, oui, c'est bien. Et il est où Zoro ?

Sanji : Je ne sais pas… Dans la vigie surement.

Robin : Veux-tu que j'aille le chercher Nami ?

Nami : Nan, Luffy va y aller.

Luffy : Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Nami : Parce que. Allez file.

Quelques bosses données par une rousse en furie plus tard, le malheureux capitaine escalada l'échelle jusqu'à la vigie où il y trouva le pauvre petit Zoro, toujours coincé.

Luffy : Zoro ?! *éclate de rire* Sérieux c'est trop fort ! Eh, venez voir les gars !

Zoro : Sors-moi de là au lieu de rire abrutit !

Luffy : Wari, wari ! *commence à le dégager* Comment tu fais pour soulever tout ça d'un coup ?

Les autres : *arrivent, pouffent de rire*

Zoro : L'habitude… Et arrêtez de rire vous autres !

Robin : Désolée bretteur-chan mais… Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

Sanji : Tu répondras dans la cuisine, le repas va refroidir. *sort*

Tous : Hai ! *le suivent*

Dans la cuisine. Sanji servit les plats et tous commencèrent à manger en écoutant le récit du petit vert.

Zoro : Bon, je vais essayer de vous la faire simple pour que tous les idiots de cet équipage comprennent (c'est pas gagné). Il y a 10 ans sur mon île natale, j'ai comme qui dirait emmerdé une sorcière qui m'a jeté un sort disant que la veille de mes 20 ans, je rajeunirais de 10 ans pendant 5 jours. C'est assez clair jusque là ?

Tous : *hochent la tête*

Zoro : *soupire* Que ceux qui n'ont rien compris lèvent la main si vous préférez.

Luffy/Chopper/Brook : *lèvent la main (ou la patte pour Choppy)*

Zoro : Bon bah alors là je peux rien faire pour vous les gars…

Sanji : Si c'était pour dire ça c'était pas la peine de parler marimo.

Zoro : Je t'emmerde le cook.

Usopp : Attends, attends ! Si je t'ai bien suivi ça veut dire que demain c'est ton anniversaire ?

Zoro : Mouais.

Luffy : Alors demain, on fait la fête !

Zoro : Nan !

Tous : Pourquoi ?

Zoro : J'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas fêter mon anniversaire depuis longtemps et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Nami : Pourquoi tu ne le fête plus ?

Zoro : Parce que mon anniversaire correspond à celui de la mort de Kuina…

Tous : C'est qui ?

Zoro : *soupire* C'était mon mentor, et ma meilleure amie. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Nami : Je vois…

Un silence pesant régna dans la cuisine. Tous se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient touché un point sensible du passé de leur bretteur, même Luffy. En même temps, vu la tronche que tirait le dit bretteur, on ne pouvait pas en penser autrement. Ce qui rompit se silence fut la chaise que Zoro recula en se levant.

Zoro : Je retourne à la vigie, bonne nuit tout le monde. *sort*

Nami : Le pauvre, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

Tous : Ouais…

Sanji : Ce n'ai pas qu'une impression Nami-san.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les Mugiwaras partirent se coucher, jetant rapidement un œil à la vigie encore éclairée. Le lendemain, personne ne souhaita un bon anniversaire à Zoro, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres d'un bretteur énervé, et ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que…

Zoro : Ile en vu !

Luffy : Ah bah enfin ! *monte sur la figure de proue*

Nami : Où ça Zoro-chan ?

Zoro : Fait pas la maligne toi, demain je retrouve mon état normal. Sinon, à ta gauche.

En effet, une île tout se qu'il y a de plus normale se dessinait à l'horizon. Ils accostèrent bientôt et se séparèrent en trois groupes. Bien sûr, ils finirent par perdre Zoro.

Zoro : Bon sang, où est-ce qu'ils sont encore tous partis ? Chopper, baka-cook, Vous êtes où ?!

? : Et bien petit, tu t'es perdu ?

Le marimo se retourna pour foudroyer la personne qui l'avait appelé « petit » -qui selon lui est une insulte- et qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de croiser le regard de Tashigi ! La marine le regardait avec un air surpris et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Zoro : Heu… Bah, on est où là ?

Ce fut la chose la plus stupide qu'il trouva à dire en cette magnifique journée ! Il aurait mieux fait de l'envoyer chier comme à son habitude mais non, il l'aimait trop. Car oui, il était amoureux de Tashigi et ce depuis très longtemps.

Tashigi : Et bien, tu es dans une base de la marine, jeune homme. *lui frictionne les cheveux*

Zoro : K'sso… Et tu peux arrêter de te comporter comme si j'avais 4 ans ?

Tashigi : D'accord. Dis-moi, tu as quel âge ?

Zoro : En apparence 9 ans mais…

Tashigi : *le coupe* Et bien, à t'entendre parler on dirait que tu es plus âgé. Tu veux visiter ? *lui prend la main et l'entraine dans la base*

Zoro : *rougit, pense* Bah, on va jouer un peu, je retrouverais les autres après. Après tout, les jeux sont le propre des enfants, non ? Je note, Tashigi est gaga des enfants.

D'un coup, la jeune fille s'arrêta et se tourna vers Zoro.

Tashigi : Au fait, tu t'appelle comment ?

Zoro : Zo… Ru. C'est ça, Zoru.

Tashigi : C'est marrant, même ton nom ressemble au sien…

Zoro : A qui ? Ton amoureux ?

Tashigi : *rougit* Quoi ? Non, mais…

Zoro : Non mais tu voudrais bien.

Tashigi : Ca ne te regarde pas, ce sont des affaires de grands. Je dis ça parce qu'il a les même cheveux que toi.

Zoro : *fronce les sourcils* Il s'appelle comment ?

Tashigi : Il est trop connu pour que je te donne son nom.

Zoro : Ses initiales ?

Tashigi : *rit* Tu es bien curieux Zoru ! R.Z., c'est tout se que je te donne.

Zoro : *pense* Hein ? C'est les miennes ça.

Tashigi : Bien, on y va ?

Zoro : Ouais. Dis-moi, tu vis ici ?

Tashigi : *fait non de la tête* Tant que je suis sur cette île je loge dans un petit appartement à 50m d'ici.

Zoro : Ok.

Tashigi : Et toi ?

Zoro : Je vis dans la rue en attendant de prendre la mer.

Tashigi : Tu ne peux pas rester dehors cette nuit, ils ont prévu de la pluie ! Non, ce soir tu dors chez moi.

Zoro : … Si tu veux.

Il en fut décidé ainsi. Le petit Zoro resta tout le reste de la journée avec la grande Tashigi et le soir venu, dans l'appartement de la marine.

Tashigi : Bien, à table Zoru.

Zoro : Cool, je meurs de faim ! *s'assoie*

La réflexion de Zoro, si enthousiaste, fit sourire la jeune marine. Après le diner, Tashigi annonça qu'elle aller prendre une douche et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant au moins une demi-heure. Quand elle revint enfin dans le salon, elle était simplement vêtu d'une culotte et une chemise, se qui fit légèrement rougir Zoro.

Tashigi : Quoi ?

Zoro : Tu ne devrais pas te balader comme ça devant un homme Tashigi.

Tashigi : T'es marrant tu sais.

Zoro : *baille* Si tu le dis.

Tashigi : Tu es fatigué ? Désolée, je n'ai pas encore préparé le futon.

Zoro : Le canapé me convient très bien.

Tashigi : Comme tu veux, je vais me coucher aussi. Bonne nuit ! *part*

Zoro : Bonne nuit… *s'endort*

Le lendemain, Tashigi retourna à la base avec Zoro et partit s'entrainer, combattant (et rétamant) ses hommes pendant que Zoro l'observait d'un peu plus loin. En début d'après-midi il se leva enfin de son coin.

Zoro : Allez bande de nuls, passez-moi un sabre. Je vais vous montrer moi.

Tashigi : Tu compte te mesurer à moi Zoru ?

Zoro : *sourit* Et te battre !

Tashigi : Donnez-lui un bon sabre.

Marine : Oui Sergent-chef. *donne un sabre à Zoro*

Zoro : C'est partit ! *attaque*

Parant et chargeant chacun leur tour, le combat dura plusieurs minutes et aurait put continuer encore longtemps si la malédiction de Zoro n'avait pas prit fin à ce moment-là.

Tashigi : Roronoa !?

Zoro : Salut Tashigi. Tu sais que ça fait du bien de retrouver son corps.

Tashigi : *l'attaque sans s'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux* Roronoa, tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as utilisé ! Tu t'es fais passer pour un gosse alors que… !

Jusqu'là notre marimo international n'avez fait que parer aisément les coups de la marine, ses hommes n'osant pas bouger. Ne supportant pas les larmes de sa bien-aimée, il lui prit le menton de sa main droite et l'embrassa tendrement, lui faisant au passage lâcher Shigure. Il planta lui aussi son katana un peu plus loin.

Zoro : *son front contre celui de Tashigi* Je t'aime Tashigi. Arrêtes de pleurer.

Tashigi : Z-Zoro ?

Zoro : *passe sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis* Ca suffit maintenant. Je ne supporte pas les pleurnichards, je l'ai trop été.

Il avait un bras passé derrière la taille de Tashigi et l'autre dans ses cheveux bleus nuit, la serrant contre lui. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cela, depuis qu'il l'aimait ? Elle resserra son étreinte contre lui avant que ses hommes ne l'interrompent en se jetant sur le pirate, s'en débarrassant d'un seul coup de sabre tout en tenant toujours la main de Tashigi.

Zoro : Il me semble qu'on a des choses à se dire… Et à faire peut-être.

Tashigi : Q-quoi ? Tu pense à quoi là !

Zoro : Je te laisse deviner.

Les deux amoureux partirent en courant pour échapper aux autres marines qui commençaient à arriver.

Tashigi : Tu nous emmène où ?

Zoro : On serait plus tranquilles sur notre bateau mais je crois que je vais te laisser passer devant sinon on n'est pas rendu…

Tashigi : Ok, suis-moi. *passe devant*

En moins de trois minutes ils étaient arrivés sur le port.

Tashigi : Bon, il est où votre bateau ?

Zoro : Heu… *cherche le Sunny du regard* Là ! *emmène Tashigi dans sa chambre* Là on peut causer.

Tashigi : Plus tard. *l'embrasse*

Le baiser était fougueux, les mains des deux amoureux passèrent instinctivement sous les vêtements de l'autre, les retirant bientôt. Zoro fit basculer sa bien-aimée sur le lit et s'allongea à califourchon sur elle, ne quittant pas sa bouche dont il avait demandé l'accès. Leurs langues avaient entamées un ballet sensuel et qui semblait infini. Le vert se releva pour retirer le pantalon de Tashigi et l'envoyer valser dans la pièce. Ah oui, Au fait…

/ ! \ LEMON / ! \ (yes !)

Quelques secondes de plus et nos asticots étaient nus comme des vers (Heu… J'aime bien c'te connerie là !). Zoro s'amusa à titiller les sens de la jeune marine en ne faisant qu'effleurer sa peau et la faisant languir. La dite marine soupirait et gémissait d'envie devant les attaques de son amant, lui en demandant plus de sa voix saccadée. Le chasseur de pirate avait du mal à se contrôler face à la vue que lui donnait Tashigi. Enfin, la phrase sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Tashigi : Prends-moi Zoro.

Un regard intense entre les deux amants et un dernier baiser avant que le pirate n'obéisse et que la virginité de Tashigi ne parte en fumée dans un cri. Zoro commença de nombreux va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides et puissants, laissant la marine aux cheveux bleus se cambrer et hurler à volonté. Quand il se libéra dans un râle peu de temps après, il se retira de Tashigi et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et se colla à son torse.

Tashigi : Je t'aime Zoro.

Zoro : Moi aussi.

Les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et notre cher marimo fut réveillé par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur ses nakamas quelques heures plus tard.

Zoro : *met un doigt sur sa bouche* Chut vous autres.

Nami : Moi qui ne pensais pas possible ce que les marines qu'on a croisés disaient…

Zoro : Ah, ils se sont passés le mot sur se qu'il s'est passé à la base ?

Luffy : Ouais, « Roronoa Zoro qui embrasse la Sergent-chef Tashigi » qu'ils disent.

Zoro : Je vois… Bref, si ça vous gêne et bah allez vous faire voire.

Franky : Très clair au moins.

Sanji : Ca ne nous gène pas, c'est normal après tout de tomber amoureux.

Tous : *regardent Sanji avec des yeux de merlans frits*

Sanji : Bah quoi ?

Usopp : TOI qui dis ça ? Elle est où l'embrouille ?!

Sanji : Nul part, après tout ça m'est déjà arrivé à moi aussi.

Tous : Sérieux ?

Sanji : *soupir et souffle de la fumée de sa cigarette*

Tashigi : *se réveille* Hum…

Zoro : Salut Tashi.

Tashigi : Salut… J'ai senti une odeur que je connais.

Zoro : La clope ?

Tashigi : Ouais. Désolée de vous le piquer les Mugiwaras…

Luffy : Pas grave, comme le disait Sanji, c'est normal.

Tashigi : *sourit*

Sanji : Bon, vous venez manger ?

Tous : Ouais !

Luffy : Manger ! *cours dans la cuisine*

Nami : On a plus qu'a le suivre… *part*

Zoro : *se tourne vers Tashigi* Tu viens ?

Tashigi : Je peux ?

Zoro : *rit* Mais bien sûr, quelle question !

Puisque tout le monde était partit, il l'invita à se lever et à le suivre une fois habillés. Dans la cuisine régna la bonne humeur habituelle de l'équipage, se qui fit rire aux éclats la jeune marine. Elle consola même Zoro quand Luffy piqua dans son assiette. La nuit tomba vite et le vert proposa à la jeune fille de rester pour la nuit.

Tashigi : Ce n'est pas pour la nuit que j'aimerais rester, c'est pour la vie…

Luffy : Tu peux si tu veux, je t'accueille volontiers.

Tashigi : Merci Luffy mais se n'est pas si simple. Les marines et les pirates sont diamétralement opposés…

Zoro : Tashigi, c'est NOUS. Excuse-moi mais je vivrais mieux comme ça que comme marine.

Tashigi : Tu as raison. Ok, je reste.

Malédiction, ou comment Tashigi devient un membre des Mugiwaras et une femme heureuse…


End file.
